1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a train control system which performs travel control of a train and more specifically, relates to a train control system capable of making trains travel while narrowing train intervals.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a train control system which performs travel control of trains is known. As this type of a train control system, for example, a train control system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No.2002-67957 is known. The train control system is configured that, for example, block sections are provided by dividing a traveling rail (track) of a train at intervals of several hundred meters and travel control of trains is performed in each of the block sections.